


Sugar Daddy

by Athenaryan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, F/M, Kinky, Mild S&M, Romance, Smut
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 00:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11932188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athenaryan/pseuds/Athenaryan
Summary: Hyuga Hinata, gadis culun dan lemah dicintai seorang pria gagah yang usia nya jauh terpaut darinya. Saat Hinata menerima nya, ada sebuah hal yang ingin laki-laki itu minta untuknya."Call me, Daddy?" -Uzumaki Naruto"Yes, Daddy." -Hyuga HinataDan itu terasa sangat aneh. Selera 'sex' nya pun juga aneh dan.......... kejam.Apa ini cinta atau sekedar obsesi?





	1. Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> = Credits =
> 
> Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto  
> Story (c) Athenaryan

(Song fict: Invitation - Yellow Claw feat. Yade Lauren)

Musim semi pun datang, ini adalah hal yang paling di tunggu oleh semuanya!

"Hyuga Hinata sang murid teladan, silahkan maju kedepan untuk memberi sambutan,"

Hyuga Hinata, gadis berkacamata dengan surai indigo dan mata seindah bola pingpong berwarna lavender itu berjalan ke depan panggung sekolah.

Ini adalah hari pertama Hinata bersekolah di SMA. Dia harap masa SMA nya sangat indah dan ia berharap dapat merasakan indahnya jatuh cinta, "Selamat pagi wahai murid-murid semester awal di Konoha High School......."

Hinata memberi sambutan hingga selesai dan segera kembali duduk ke tempatnya.

Hinata juga mendapatkan kelas unggulan. Yeah! Ini yang orang tua nya inginkan. Sekolah di Konoha High School adalah permintaan almarhum sang ibu dan Hinata kini dapat mencapainya! Ia dapat membanggakan keluarga nya.

"Dan selanjutnya adalah sambutan dari donatur terbesar sekolah ini sekaligus alumni dari sekolah ini-Uzumaki Naruto," satu aula pun menjadi bising. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Oh! Uzumaki Naruto yang suka ada di majalah bisnis Jepang itu! Dia termasuk pria yang paling muda dan sekaligus mempunyai pengalaman lebih di dunia entrepreneur,"

Hinata tak suka menguping tapi bisik-bisik tetangga tersebut lewat begitu saja di telinga Hinata.

Si Uzumaki Naruto yang disebut itu maju ke panggung. Tubuhnya terlihat sangat atletis meskipun di baluti oleh jas hitam, kulitnya yang senada dengan madu, matanya biru bagaikan langit membuat siapapun yang melihat nya pasti langsung meleleh.

He is damn hot as fuck!

Hinata sendiri sampai tidak berkedip melihat laki-laki itu. Benar-benar membuat Hinata terhipnotis sesaat.

\----  
\----  
\----

Sambutan selesai dan murid-murid segera masuk ke dalam kelas.

Hinata pun mengambil tempat duduk, tentu saja ia memilih duduk di bagian paling depan.

Tak lama kemudian, guru masuk, "Selamat pagi murid-muridku sekalian, perkenalkan nama saya adalah Nara Shikamaru mulai saat ini saya adalah wali kelas kalian..."

"....dan ah-iya hampir lupa! Hyuga Hinata, kau murid teladan itu kan? Ada seseorang yang memanggilmu sekarang ia berada di depan kelas,"

Hinata sedikit terkejut dan hanya menuruti nya, "B-baik, sensei."

Hinata berdiri dari tempat duduknya lalu keluar dari kelas. Seseorang yang menunggunya ternyata adalah si pengusaha muda tadi-Uzumaki Naruto.

"A-ano... Uzumaki-san? Ada perlu apa?" tanya Hinata dengan sopan sesudah membungkukan tubuhnya tadi.

"Tidak apa-apa,"

"Jika tak ada hal yang penti-"

"Aku minta nomor ponselmu boleh?"

Hinata menaikkan alisnya heran, almarhum ibunya pernah berkata 'jangan memberikan informasi mu kepada orang yang tidak kau kenal.'

"Kau dan aku tidak kenal mengapa kau minta nomor teleponku?"

"Justru aku meminta nomor ponselmu, agar kita bisa berkenalan lebih dekat-ttebayo."

Tubuh Hinata merinding, bulu kuduk nya berdiri semua. Ia merasa ngeri dengan Naruto. Wajahnya sulit di tebak, kemaunnya pun juga sulit di tebak.

"Baiklah kalau kau memaksa, kemarikan ponselmu Uzumaki-san..."

Dan Naruto memberikan ponsel nya kepada Hinata, lalu dia mengetik nomor ponsel nya disana.

"Tuh sudah aku ketik, aku mau belajar dulu ya? Maaf Uzumaki-san, arigatou," dan Hinata berlalu begitu saja.

Naruto masih diam di tempat, ia malah tersenyum licik, "Akan kubuat kau tunduk padaku, my babygirl."

\----  
\----  
\----

Hinata pulang sekolah, ia merebahkan tubuhnya dengan kasar di ranjang.

Hinata adalah gadis yang sangat sederhana, dulu memang Hinata adalah orang kaya namun Ayahnya pensiun dari jabatan direktur saat Hinata kelas 7. Ibu nya sudah lama meninggal dan ayahnya-Hyuga Hiashi hanya bisa terbaring di kasur.

"Tadaima..." ucap Hinata.

Dia memasuki rumahnya ini, dan yang tinggal disini hanyalah Hinata dan sang ayah.

"Tousan!" Hinata langsung memeluk erat ayahnya yang sudah sakit-sakitan itu.

"Terima kasih atas segalanya Ayah, tanpamu aku tak bisa masuk ke SMA itu," ucap Hinata sambil mengelus pelan punggung tangan ayahnya.

"Baguslah, aku bangga padamu kau selalu menjadi gadis kecil yang aku banggakan," lalu Ayahnya mencium dahi Hinata dengan lembut membuat Hinata merasa nyaman.

"Hanya Ayah satu-satunya laki-laki yang tidak pernah menyakitiku, aku sayang padamu ayah,"

\----  
\----  
\----

Setelah Hinata mengurus ayahnya dan makan malam, Hinata langsung kekamarnya dan menyalakan lampu belajar nya. Ia harus belajar. Ini sudah jadi kebiasaanya.

Iseng-iseng, ia mengecek ponselnya dan ada sms dari nomor yang tidak di ketahui sudah pasti itu adalah pria dengan umur kepala tiga tersebut yang minta nomornya tadi.

"Halo Hyuga Hinata, ini aku Naruto. Sudah makan? Kalau belum makan bersamaku saja, ya?"

From: Tidak Diketahui

Dan sebelum Hinata membalas ia menyimpan nomornya dahulu,

To: Uzumaki Naruto

"Aku sudah makan kau saja yang makan, terima kasih atas tawarannya."

Hinata mencoba untuk menolak secara halus. Yah, Hinata memang mau ngapain? Lagipula mereka baru berkenalan kemarin. Untuk apa makan malam bersama.

"Ohh, begitu ya? Baiklah terima kasih, kalau begitu sebagai gantinya besok makan siang bersamaku setelah kau pulang sekolah jam 12, aku akan menjemputmu."

From: Uzumaki Naruto.

Woah, Hinata tercengang. Ia secara tidak langsung bisa membaca bahwa Naruto adalah pribadi yang terlalu 'terobsesi dengan sesuatu dan pemaksa,' tapi masa iya Naruto terobsesi dengannya? Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

\----  
\----  
\----

Besoknya Hinata berangkat kesekolah lagi, yah seperti biasanya.

Dia belajar layaknya anak-anak biasa, ia juga bermain bersama teman-teman barunya. Begitu terus siklusnya.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan perjanjiannya dan Naruto. Bahwa pulang sekolah nanti, Naruto akan menjemputnya. Hinata heran, apa yang pria itu inginkan dari dirinya. Namun, kalo Hinata pikir-pikir pria itu sangat gentle, terkadang membuat Hinata deg-degan sendiri setiap membayangkan wajah Naruto di benaknya.

"Kalo dipikir-pikir, Uzumaki-san lumayan tampan cih, sayang dia sudah tua," batin Hinata.

\----

\----

\----

Bel sekolah pun berbunyi, tanda kegiatan belajar mengajar sudah berakhir. Hinata kemudian membereskan buku-bukunya lalu keluar dari kelas,

"Hyuga-chan! Aku duluan ya," ucap teman nya, Haku.

"Yo! Tamashita-san! Sayounara!"

Setelah teman kelasnya pergi, Hinata berjalan keluar gedung kelas. Sekolah sudah sepi namun di depan sekolahnya ada mobil sport hitam bertengger manis disana. Pemiliknya adalah,

Uzumaki Naruto.

"Yo! Hyuga!"

"Hn," ucap Hinata seperlunya.

"Ayo kita makan siang," ajak Naruto lalu ia langsung menarik tangan Hinata dan dia terdiam seperti nyawa nya melayang entah kemana sesaat.

"Uzumaki-san memegang tanganku..."

Naruto membukakan pintu untuk Hinata lalu Hinata masuk dan kemudian menutup pintu mobilnya sementara Naruto berada di tempat duduk kemudi.

"Aku boleh memanggilmu Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto sembari fokus menyetir, "Boleh saja, aku panggil kamu apa?"

"Naruto....... panggil aku Naruto saja."

"Hinata-chan mau makan apa?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Terserah Naruto-kun, aku ikut Naruto-kun saja," ucap Hinata sopan.

"Baiklah, aku akan membawa mu ke tempat makanan khas Italia," dan Naruto langsung menggas mobilnya menuju ke restoran yang menyediakan makanan Italia.

\----

\----

\----

Naruto dan Hinata akhirnya sampai di restoran Italia tersebut. Mereka mulai memesan makanan setelah memesan makanan mereka berdua hanya diam namun saling menatap satu sama lain dengan lekat, "Sekilas Naruto adalah pria yang ceria dan kekanak-kanakan, namun..... iris matanya....... ada sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan? iya, aku merasakan hal itu, irisnya sangat...... menyeramk-"

"Aku suka mata lavendermu," ucap Naruto sambil menopang dagunya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Terima kasih," ucap Hinata sedikit canggung, "Matamu itu.... membuatku mabuk....."

"H-heh?" bingung Hinata.

"Aku suka mata lavendermu.... kulitmu...." Naruto meraih tangan Hinata dan mengelus punggung tangannya membuat Hinata ngilu dan merasakan hal aneh.

"Kulitmu..... halus bagaikan boneka porselen...." ucap Naruto terus menerus dengan mata yang semakin tajam menatap Hinata. Bagaikan singa yang siap menerkam mangsa nya kapan pun.

"U-umm, Naruto-kun? A-aku merasa tidak enak..." Hinata canggung, namun jika ia boleh jujur. Sebenarnya Hinata menyukai perlakuan yang Naruto lakukan padanya. Naruto memeperlakukannya dari tadi bagaikan seorang putri. Membuat Hinata tersanjung.

Setelah Hinata berbicara seperti itu, pupil mata Naruto sedikit berubah. Menjadi Naruto yang biasa, ini aneh namun Hinata benar-benar merasakannya.

"Ahh, Hinata manis sekali.... dia bagaikan boneka sangat sempurna" batin Naruto.

"Hinata-chaaan! Kapan-kapan main ke rumahku ya? Dan sedikit bermain-main tidak apa kan?"

"Boleh saja, Naruto-kun,"ucap Hinata dengan suara yang mulai menghangat.

Tak lama kemudian makanan yang mereka tunggu pun datang lalu mereka segera melahap makanan yang sudah mereka pesan.

\----

\----

\----

"Naruto-kun! Terima kasih! Makanannya enak sekali, sudah lama aku gak makan-makanan seperti itu!"

"Oh, memang kenapa kau tak pernah makan-makanan seperti ini?"tanya Naruto dan Hinata menggeleng.

Selama di mobil mereka berbicara dengan luwes, seakan-akan mereka sudah dekat, mereka sudah mendapatkan chemistry masing-masing. Hinata juga sudah mulai merasa nyaman.

"Turunkan aku di stasiun kereta terdekat saja," ujar Hinata dan Naruto pun meng'iya'kan. Hinata sendiri juga takut sebenarnya kalau Naruto tahu rumah nya. Secara, Naruto itu orang yang baru dikenal. Tentu saja, ia takut.

"Hinata...." Naruto tiba-tiba menghentikan laju mobilnya tepat di depan stasiun yang keadaanya masih sepi.

"Ya, Naruto-kun?"

"Mau kuajarkan sesuatu yang nakal?"

"Eh? M-maksudnya?" jantung Hinata tak karuan. Ini yang ia takutkan, hal yang ia takutkan terjadi.

"Kemarikan wajahmu," Hinata tetap diam namun Naruto dengan lembut meraih dagunya.

SMOOCH!

Naruto secara tiba-tiba mencium bibirnya Hinata. Tentu Hinata terkejut, namun anehnya ia tidak memberontak, ia tetap diam.

Naruto mulai menciumnya dengan kasar, Hinata sendiri kaku namun dengan berani ia juga membalas ciuman Naruto.

"Hnnnn-"desah Hinata.

Naruto mulai menggigit pelan bibir merah muda Hinata membuat Hinata sedikit meringis kesakitan.

"Ayolah sadar Hinata! Sadar! Kau dicium pria 30 tahun!" batinnya memberontak lalu Hinata mendorong Naruto.

"Pwah-! Hah! Hahhh ~" nafas Hinata tersengal-sengal begitupula Naruto yang malah tersenyum tajam.

Hinata menatap wajah Naruto dengan wajah yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus, tangannya bergerak sendiri membelai pelan pipi Naruto. Hinata seperti terhipnotis.

"Sialan, kami baru saja berkenalan! Namun rasanya, ah!"batin Hinata menjerit.

"N-naruto-kun! T-terima kasih! A-akan kuhubungi lagi besok!" ucap Hinata sambil menunduk lalu segera keluar dari mobil Naruto.

Dan Naruto terdiam, di dalam mobil ia tersenyum tajam lalu tertawa dengan keras, "Aku akan membuatmu menjadi princess ku, babygirl."

\----

\----

\----

"Hinata-chan, besok aku akan menjemputmu lagi ya dan aku mengajakmu untuk main kerumahku tidak ada penolakan"

From: Uzumaki Naruto.


	2. Yes, Daddy

Hinata POV

Aku bangun saat pagi buta, karena aku masih harus mengurus Ayahku.

"Selamat pagi, otousan ayo... bangun...." panggilku selembut mungkin. Aku sudah menjadi alarm untuk Ayahku agar ia bangun, dan tak perlu untuk berteriak-teriak agar Ayahku bangun saat mendengar suaraku, Ayah pasti langsung bangun dari tidurnya.

"Selamat pagi, Hinata.... aroma sup mu sudah khas," ucapnya padaku. Aku membawa sup ayam panas untuk Ayahku, karena itu adalah salah satu makanan favourite Ayahku. Sembari Ayahku makan, aku membersihkan halaman rumah sederhana kami ini, dan mengganti pupuk tanaman yang kelihatannya sudah tidak sehat.

Setelah aku selesai bebersih, aku membantu Ayahku untuk membersihkan tubuh dan segala macamnya, setelah selesai semua aku langsung mandi, menggunakan seragam, menata rambut, sarapan.

Dan sekarang matahari sudah muncul, waktu juga menunjukkan pukul 7 tepat, ini waktunya aku pergi ke sekolah menggunakan kereta.

...

...

...

"Hinata kamu sudah ngerjain peer ilmu alam, belum?" tanya temanku, Tenten dan aku mengangguk, "Kamu mau lihat?"

"Ah-tentu saja Hinata, kau memang penyelamat!" lalu aku memberikan buku PR ku padanya.

Sembari teman-teman mengerjakan PR di pagi hari, aku belajar mata pelajaran hari ini, hingga akhirnya bel sekolah berbunyi dan sensei datang ke kelas.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Sensei!"

...

...

...

Tak terasa waktu sekolah benar begitu cepat, itu pertanda; Aku bertemu Naruto.

Entah kenapa rasanya sangat deg-degan, padahal kemarin tidak se-nervous kemarin. Aku menunggu nya di depan gerbang sekolah dan 10 menit kemudian dia baru datang.

"Sorry, I'm late," ucapnya dengan bahasa Inggris namun aksen orang Russia.

"I-it's okay..." ucapku kaku.

"Let's go in, Hinata-chan!"

Lalu aku masuk ke dalam mobil Naruto. Hawanya sangat awkward membuatku terliat seperti orang dungu, "Aku akan membawamu ke rumahku,"

Oh Tuhan-benar! Kali ini jantungku benar-benar ingin copot dari tempat asalnya. Bagaimana nanti orang-orang di rumah Naruto saat melihat aku? Bagaimana reaksi orang tua Naruto saat melihat aku nanti?

Lho, kok aku mikirnya kesana, ya? Ugh! Hinata, lupakan!

Selama di perjalanan, Naruto bertanya padaku bagaimana hari ini sekolahku, keadaan Ayahku dan sudah atau belum nya aku makan semua dia tanyakan terkadang hal penting pun juga di tanyakan membuat aku geleng-geleng kepala terhadap kelakuannya yang terlalu kanak-kanak.

Naruto POV

Aku tahu dia pasti merasa awkward apalagi setelah kejadian ciuman yang aku lakukan kemarin, aku sendiri bingung tubuhku yang bergerak sendiri. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku pada saat itu.

Hinata terlalu indah, 'kawanku' selalu menegang saat melihat tubuh harpa malaikatnya, wangi khas lavender nya, kulitnya sebersih kulit dewi Yunani, bola matanya yang indah dan tentunya yang tidak bisa aku lupakan begitu saja, bibir kecil merah muda nya saat aku menghisapnya aku dapat merasakan rasa buah ceri yang manis di bibirnya.

Aku sengaja membawa nya ke rumah, kau mau bilang bahwa aku orang yang terburu-buru? Terserah kalian sih, aku tidak peduli. Aku benar-benar ingin memilikinya sekarang jika hari ini aku menyatakan cinta aku akan menyatakan cintaku padanya.

Aku sudah mencintainya lama, sejak lama. Sebelum aku melihatnya di sekolah itu, aku sudah melihatnya terlebih dahulu. Aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan Hinata. Dia benar-benar tak bisa pergi dari otakku, aku ingin memilikinya, Sangat ingin memilikinya.

Setelah sampai dirumahku, aku memparkirkan mobilku lalu mematikan mesin, keluar dan membukakan pintu untuk Hinata. Aku tahu mengapa Hinata tidak terlalu heran melihat rumahku yang besar seperti orang jelata yang lain, dia dulu pernah menjadi orang yang sangat kaya, aku tahu betul itu.

"Ornamen rumahmu bagus seperti White House," pujinya sekilas.

"Oh, ya? Kalau kau suka nanti akan aku sering ajak kesini," ucapku dan Hinata mengangguk pelan.

Kami berjalan, tapi tak berdampingan Hinata berjalaan di belakangku entah sengaja atau bagaimana, tapi aku tetap membiarkan Hinata mengikutiku dari belakang.

Normal POV

Setelah mereka berdua masuk, para pelayan Naruto di rumahnya menyambut mereka dengan baik dan sopan, begitupula Hinata dan Naruto mereka tetap menyambut para pelayan.

Naruto membawa Hinata ke ruang makan, dan disitu sudah di siapkan makanan untuk mereka, "Lebih baik kau makan dulu, Hinata-chan aku yakin kau belum makan dari tadi,"

"Oh iya Naruto-kun, aku akan makan," lalu Hinata mengambil makanan satu persatu lalu memakannya pelan-pelan.

Selama Hinata makan, Naruto selalu memandangnya tanpa henti dan berkedip, Hinata dapat merasakan itu membuat Hinata semakin gugup. Jantungnya berdebar kencang, ia merasa senang sekaligus takut.

"Naruto, aku sudah selesai makan," perlu waktu 10 menit untuk Hinata makan.

"Uhm, okay sekarang ayo aku tunjukkan rumahku,"

Naruto mengajak Hinata mengelilingi rumahnya dan Hinata terlihat antusias terutama pada taman di halaman depan maupun belakang, itu semua benar-benar indah, "Naruto-kun, kau tinggal disini sendiri?" dan Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan, "Woah rumah sebesar ini kau tinggal sendirian, kau harus cepat-cepat cari pendamping biar kau tak kesepian kan kalau Naruto-kun punya isteri pastikan nanti punya anak, rumah ini pasti bakal rame dan asik!" ujar Hinata spontan sambil melihat bunga-bunga di taman, tak disadari kata-katanya membuat Hinata menjadi sakit sendiri dan tidak sedikit terima kalau Naruto mempunyai isteri.

Whoshh-

Naruto secara tiba-tiba memeluk Hinata dari belakang membuat Hinata sedikit terkejut.

"Na-naruto-kun....?"

Naruto memeluk perut ramping Hinata, dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher Hinata. Naruto merapikan rambut Hinata lalu membiarkan lehernya terekspos oleh Naruto. Jantung Hinata berdegup sangat kencang, begitupula Naruto.

Deru nafas Naruto, membuat telinga Hinata dan jantungnya makin memanas.

"Damn I really wanna give her a hickey!" batin Naruto.

Hinata memegang tangan Naruto yang memeluknya, rasanya benar-benar romantis di tambah lagi dengan bunga-bunga yang berjatuhan dari pohon.

....

....

....

Hinata POV

Aku sekarang berada di kamar pribadi milik Naruto. Kamarnya di desain sangat minimalis namun juga terlihat elegan dan berkelas.

Jantungku makin berdegup gak karuan, tadi saat di taman Naruto juga memelukku secara tiba-tiba membuat seluruh aliran darahku terhenti sesaat.

Naruto pun keluar dari toilet, dan segera melepas jas dan kemejanya membuat tubuhku semakin menegang dan pikiranku mulai kemana-mana. Aku sendiri aneh pada diriku sendiri, mengapa dengan mudahnya aku menerima ajakan orang yang baru berkenalan denganku kemarin? Kenapa aku tidak marah saat ia menciumku secara tiba-tiba dan memelukku malah sebaliknya aku benar-benar menyukai nya.

Tubuhnya yang atletis tercetak jelas, abs nya yang benar-benar membuat kaum Adam iri, kulitnya yang eksotis, mata biru khas orang Russia dan rambut basah.

Aku juga perempuan, meskipun aku lebih senang urusan belajar di banding urusan laki-laki tapi kalau di suguhin yang begini aku juga bisa mimisan.

Naruto setelah itu mendekatiku, lalu duduk di depanku berjongkok agar tinggi kami sesuai. "K-kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?"ucapku gugup namun ia tertawa dan menjawab, "Hahaha, Hinata-chan wajahnya memerah sih dari tadi jadinya lucu -ttebayo."

Aku menutup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku, ugh rasanya malu sekali. Aku terkesan seperti perempuan mesum, "Jangan ditutup," suaranya menjadi rendah dan terdengar serius.

Aku membuka wajahku lalu mataku langsung bertemu dengan matanya, wajah kami benar-benar sangat dekat.

Naruto membelai kepalaku pelan, membuatku merasa nyaman lalu tangannya turun ke wajahku lalu ke bibirku, ia memainkan bibirku dengan jempolnya, membuat tubuhku seperti terangsang sesuatu.

Naruto langsung mencium bibirku, dan aku membalasnya sebisaku ia menciumku dengan lembut dan menggigit bibirku dengan pelan, lidahnya masuk ke mulutku pertama aku menolaknya namun lama-lama aku memberikannya akses dan lidahnya langsung bergulat dengan lidahku.

Kami bertukar saliva, aku benar-benar membutuhkan oksigen namun Naruto tak membiarkannya rasanya ingin mati tapi ciuman ini benar-benar nikmat, AC yang tadinya dingin menjadi sangat panas dalam sekejap.

Naruto melepaskan ciumannya lalu menatapku yang kehabisan oksigen, kedua tangannya memegang wajahku lalu membelainya dengan lembut, "Aku menyukaimu," ucap Naruto yang bisa dibilang terlalu tiba-tiba dan cepat, "....bahkan mencintaimu," lanjutnya.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam, aku merasa senang sangat senang namun aku belum tahu banyak tentang Naruto, aku sendiri juga belum tahu apa itu cinta, tapi aku senang mendengar Naruto menyatakan cinta nya padaku, "Naruto-kun, aku senang kau menyatakan perasaanmu padaku namun maaf aku belum bisa menerimanya, karena aku ingin lebih kenal dan dekat padamu..."

".... dan jika kamu ingin kita melakukan hal romantis aku tetap mau karena aku menyukainya." ujarku jujur.

Naruto tersenyum lalu memelukku dan aku membalas memeluknya, "Hinata-chan... aku punya satu permintaan, boleh kan?"

"Tentu saja..." ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"..... can you please call me Daddy? And I will call you babygirl,"

Aku terdiam sejenak, aku mengerti ini adalah panggilan sayang yang orang-orang barat berikan kepada kekasihnya, biasanya karena cowoknya umurnya terpaut jauh dari ceweknya, sepertinya aku tidak keberatan.

Aku menatapnya dan tersenyum nakal, "Yes, Daddy..."

Dan mulai hari ini, Hinata berubah. Bukan Hinata yang dulu lagi.

"Babygirl, can you do some favors to me?"

Aku mengangguk, "Apa itu?"

"Let's fuck,"

Damn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for read! ;D


End file.
